


Back in Time

by starbird_jinnobi482



Series: The Adventures of Ms.Rey Kenobi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ani loves Mickey Mouse, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Elmo's World, F/M, Magic Force Rattata 52, Obi is Rey's Father - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Short Chapters and Long ones, Spider!, Young Anakin Skywalker, a bit modern, shopkins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird_jinnobi482/pseuds/starbird_jinnobi482
Summary: Rey goes out with her friends, Poe and Finn, and stumbles across a time machine. She "accidentally" presses the Red Button and goes back to the past alone and excited. Rey meets two familiar faces, but how are they familiar to her?





	1. Rey and the Rock of Time

>     Rey sat in her landspeeder thinking about their next adventure. "Will we ever go on another adventure?" Rey asked Finn. "Hopefully not. Too exciting." Finn thought about the adventure they just had. He did not like going on them. Adventures made him sick."So Poe, do you need another adventure?" Rey wondered and hoped he would say yes. "I would like to have one, but I am tired." Poe told Rey his opinion. Rey grew bored easily and ventured to the other side of Jakku. Her little AT-AT home was there in perfect conditions for anybody to live in. At least that was what she thought. Her home was old and rickety, but she had gotten used to it.On the way there, her landspeeder got caught on a little rock with a smooth surface. The rock had a weird presence in the Force. Rey felt it and to her it seemed very special. "I hope this is a key to another adventure." She said to herself. Rey started to think about where it would take her to and what it would do to her. The ideas she came up with ranged from good to horrible. One of her horrible ideas were that she would turn into a rock just like the one that she got her landspeeder caught on. That would be a horrible event, but also an exciting journey. The idea she had that was good was that Rey could have the ability to think of someone she wanted to battle and the person would show up to battle her. Rey turned the rock over and saw a big red button on it. She was so excited but stopped to think if she wanted to press the button with a good reason. Her good reasons were because everything exciting begins when you push a red button, she wanted an adventure, and that she was brave enough to do so. Our brave young Rey tapped the button slowly and carefully. She did not feel right and that was weird. It felt like she was floating in space without a ship. Rey wondered what would happen next. Would she explode? Become a womp rat? She wanted to find out soon. Little did she know that after an hour of floating, she would finally land somewhere she knew.


	2. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes into the past and meets a relative and his young friend.(padawan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the second chapter of my little series! I can't believe I am writing a second chapter! Thanks especially to Couronnbead for my first, heartwarming kudos! You are so awesome and I will kudos you back soon.

 Rey layed unconsisous on a planet she knew of. Cities and the Jedi Temple stood in front of young Rey. Everyone passing by her with no care. They were too busy here. "Hello there." Rey awoke to the sound of a familiar voice she knew all too well. The man in front of her looked frightened and was cringed all of a sudden.  _'That's my father.' Rey thought to herself._

 _ ~~~~There was also a little kid next to the man with a padawan braid. The little kid picked up a stick and took the micro-sized spider off Rey's chest. "Thank you Anakin. What's your name young lady? My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." The braided man said to Rey. ' _I was right' Rey claimed in her mind. "My name is__ Rey Kenobi." Rey mumbled. "So you're my mother?" Obi-Wan asked Rey excitedly. "N-" Rey was interrupted by him. "I wish I could tell Qui-Gon I found my mother, but yay!" "I'm not exactly your mother but I'm your daughter. Anyway, do you have Pokémon GO?" Rey explained to him. "Wait, you're my daughter? I'm not married!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Rey just had figured right at that moment, she emerged years into the deep past.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to explain where she's from and how she got on Corusant. The characters get to know each other and become friends in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they'll get to bond a little more. I hope to make this a longer chapter. Have fun Couronnebead! Kudos and may the Force be with you!!!

     Rey hesitated for a bit. She had no clue if she was to tell her father. "Okay. I'm from the future. Do you want to hear an explanation from me?" Rey squeaked out all at once. Obi-Wan nodded a yes. "So, I was heading to my little home. My landspeeder got caught on a rock. There was a button on the rock and I pressed it. I just wanted some adventure that day and I was floating in space for an hour. I landed here and BAM! I saw you and little Anakin." Rey told her story. 

        Obi-Wan paced in circles thinking about the story. "Okay. Well told. Are you a Jedi?" He asked the girl now playing with Shopkins. /Yes./ Rey sent through telepathically. Anakin's master was in shock. He thought only Anakin and his late master could do so. And he was wrong. "And why are you playing with sparkly Shopkins?" Obi-Wan questioned. "I just love sparkly Shopkins! They are so girly, and I love pretty stuff. I was going to decorate my house as a thrilling adventure, but here I am." Rey responded. "I also like Pokémon GO." Since Obi-Wan found out the telepathic bond between Rey and himself, he kept using it. /What team are you on? We are Team Mystic./ Rey was shocked as she was Team Valor. She was too late to shield Obi-Wan from reading her thoughts and he had fainted at the point Rey had thought of Team Valor. While the two were chatting through bond, Anakin was clueless on what they said. "I like Mickey Mouse." Anakin randomly said, unaware that his master fainted. Anakin turned on his iPad and watched Mickey Mouse while Rey was over there with Obi. "So you like Shopkins, Rey?" Anakin wondered, looking at Rey's Shopkins. Rey did not respond and Ani said, "You okay?" Anakin looked over and saw his fainted master. 

          "What? Why didn't you tell me that! Who will get our Rattatas when we transfer them?" Ani screamed in fear as he ran over there. Rey's face was in confusion as he said that. But then she realized that could only mean one thing- her father was the professor. Rey had to do something or the future of Pokémon GO was ruined. Anakin rushed to the Halls of Healing at the Jedi Temple. This situation was indeed regular as Obi-Wan didn't usually take care of himself. Especially today because of the fact that his master died yesterday. Rey was still fiddling with her Shopkins as she was thinking happy thoughts. She was worried that her father would never survive; on the other hand, Anakin was not worried about anything. 

            It was clear that Rey was new there because (a) she worried for Obi's life, (b) she took out her Shopkins as she thought it would take long, and (c) Rey stared at everything like she has never seen it. Rey needed to think about mysteries to not negative her mind. Obi-Wan saying well told? Good enough. She thought he went back in time with Anakin, too. Rey would definitely ask Obi-Wan when he awoke. For now, she would wait. "Can we be friends?" Ani asked. "Yes. Best friends forever." Rey said. They were unaware on how this friendship was the start of a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's the professor of Pokémon Go! I love Pokémon Go! Tell me your nickname in Pokémon Go in the comments! (If you have one.) Do you have one Couronnbead? Please tell!


	4. The Longest Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Professor Kenobi have a long Pokémon GO battle at the gym, The Jedi Healing Halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you are, the next chapter of Back in Time.

      Rey sat down with Anakin for once after exploring the place. The Jedi Temple was huge with little initiates and Jedi Masters inhabiting the place. She wished that she could've been trained as a Jedi here. It was really beautiful and she loved the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

       "Anakin? Will he survive?" Rey asked, biting her lip hopefully. Rey would only do that rarely, as she had very expensive lipstick on. "Of course he will. Obi goes through this all the time." Anakin told Rey confidently. In fact, Obi-Wan was already healed and ready to GO. Ani caught sight of Kenobi just out of the hall, reading a book. "Are you okay? And what book is that?" Ms. Rey asked, trying to read whatever book her father was reading. /Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Yes, I am fine, Ms. Kenobi./ He spoke throughout the bond. Rey was relieved. She then remembered the question she needed to ask.

        "Professor? One more thing, did you ever do time travel?" The girl from Jakku asked Obi-Wan. /Yes. I was trying to save my late master and brought Anakin with me. I had failed though./ Through the bond, Obi-Wan replied. /And why "professor"?/ Rey opened her Team Valor Pokémon Go and transferred a Metapod with CP 10. A tiny Metapod appeared next to Obi-Wan, the professor, and he knew what Rey was talking about. "Okay then. Rey? Do you want to battle? This place is a gym." Obi-Wan challenged his own daughter. 

        "Ditto, Articuno, Mew, Mewtwo, Lapras, Farfetch'd, and Gyrados, GO!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, happy Rey accepted the challenge. Rey had expected this out of him, as it said Obi-Wan was a legendary Pokémon Go player in her book. Also, Obi-Wan was the professor, so he got lot of varieties of Pokémon. "Let's see, Vileplume, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Moltres, Blastoise, and Dragonite come on out!" Rey said with true Valor's pride. She loved battling every day, and wanted to claim her rightful place. The battle went on and on with attacks and the two dodging them. "Articuno, use Blizzard!" "Blastoise, dodge that!" "Okay Blastoise, use Water Gun!" "Articuno, use Tail Whip combined with Icicle!" Rey watched in horror as her Blastoise collapsed to the ground, fainted. She never had known you could combine moves, and was eager to try it out. "Blastoise is unable to battle! Match 1 goes to the professor!" Anakin exclaimed. Minute after minute, hour after hour, it was a battle to the end. The two trainers filled with determination and hope to win. 'This guy should be Valor.' Rey thought as she lost the battle. "Yahoo! Team Mystic's Obi-Wan has won the battle! Yay!" Anakin said with happiness and excitement. His team had won the gym. "Good job, Rey! You did well, give up the gym yet?" Obi-Wan questioned Rey. Rey had now no option but to surrender to Team Mystic. The gym turned blue and most of the Jedi cheered for Knight Kenobi. The battle was over.


	5. Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to rest, and Rey comforts Obi-Wan because of his nightmares. (Visions and Rattatas included.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took some time to write. I was busy with my Jedi friends and dealing with school. Well here you go. The next chapter. Enjoy!

Obi-Wan was exhausted. They had the longest Pokémon Go battle in the whole history of GO-time. 'Try to beat that, Poké-people.' He thought in his mind. 'He would truly be proud. Even though he was Team Instinct.' He then felt something through the Force. Something that could never be ignored.   
  
A nap. A super long, three-and-a-half hour nap, just like the battle. Rey also looked like she needed to rest. She had a very long day and deserved one. Flying through time, battling for a world record time. Deserved it. Bags under eyes also proved it. But where would Rey sleep?  
  
Obi-Wan had an idea. Rey would sleep in his quarters. He figured Rey would like the teddy bear that he received as a thirteen-yeared person. It still did have his master's fragrance on it. And he still slept with it.

When Obi-Wan thought it all through, he asked Rey, "Do you want to sleep in my quarters, Rey? You look tired." Sure enough, Rey did not decline the offer. She could barely keep her eyes opened. Rey followed her father to his quarters, limping on the way there.

Obi-Wan's quarters were small, and Rey could not fit all that well. It was just like the size of a Barbie house to her, but that did not matter at all, she needed to sleep. There she saw his cozy-looking bed, and a teddy bear. The bed was a soft blue, for his favorite team, Mystic. His fluffy teddy bear was designed to look like Teddiursa, the cute, little bear from Pokémon. It seemed okay to her, (she lived in an AT-AT!) since she was so tired, but Rey did prefer fancy things.

Rey was asleep on the floor before she could reach the bed, and luckily Obi-Wan saw that. Obi-Wan picked up Rey from the floor, (though she was heavy!) and rocked her back and forth. It felt so right when he did this, though she was still a complete stranger to him and so much taller. He loved seeing her peacefully sleep, and it did remind him of someone he loved, now very distant. Part of Obi-Wan just wanted to reunite with him in the Unifying Force. A different part of the professor knew that was not the Force's will yet and knew to focus on the moment no matter what happens. Obi would follow his sensible and realistic part of himself this time.

Obi-Wan snuggled in the bed with Rey, squished because somehow practically everyone is taller than him! He drifted off to a light sleep, only waking up to Rey's loud snoring a few minutes later. 'Wow is that girl loud.' Obi thought in his mind. He fell asleep fifteen minutes later peacefully.

Hours and hours later, Ani was still watching them sleep so no one hurt his master and new friend. Anakin grew tired of watching them for hours and dozed off to sleep. That is, until Obi-Wan woke up with a start. Even Rey woke up to see that, and she was really hard to wake from slumber. "What's wrong, Obi-Wan?" Rey's girly voice asked, waiting to hear an answer. Though Knight Kenobi did not reply, it was clear from the father and daughter bond that he had a bad dream. And of course the dream was about "You-know-who". "Obi-Wan, you read too much." Anakin squeaked, laughing at him. After all it was only a silly dream. Obi was crunched up in a ball, rocking back and forth, as Rey tried everything to comfort him. What did Rey try to do? Oh she only whacked him with her wonderful stick of hers, but that was only after she hugged him very tightly. "Why you whack him with sticky?" Ani questioned, thinking how much it probably hurt him. "It always worked for Finn, when he kept whining and whining about why everyone wanted to go back to Jakku." Rey said to Anakin, Anakin's face full of confusion of who was Finn. He finally realized that Finn was Rey's friend also.

Rey whacked a crying Obi-Wan a couple times with the stick, and he finally stopped crying. Right about then, the tiny bed started to get a little bit more crowded, because Anakin was transferring lots of his Rattatas. "Ow!" Obi-Wan yelled as the 52nd Rattata bit him. He felt a little weird, but had no idea why. First of all, the Force was saying something he could not interpret at the moment. And usually he could always interpret it . Second of all, well, he couldn't think of it. All because of that Rattata. It hurt so much, he couldn't think at all. He looked at the cut for a moment and things were just wrong. Plain wrong. Everything just went black for a moment, and he had a vision in his mind soon after the brief darkness.

"Leave. Run now." Obi-Wan said after he opened his eyes. It was too late to run, the place was collapsing. Obi-Wan lit up. (Literally lit up with light. Not just with excitement.) He summoned all his strength and energy and asked, "Hold on tightly." Obi-Wan teleported to the outside of the building. Rey saw a spirit next to Obi-Wan. Actually two spirits. An Abra and some other man. She tried to recall who that was. The man next to Obi-Wan was tall. Approximately 7' 00". The majestic spiritual man had long brown hair and wore traditional Jedi robes. This man was holding her father's bear, and finally she recognized him. It was Qui-Gon Jinn. The infamous maverick Jedi and Kenobi's master. Qui smiled with pride at Obi-Wan for saving his friends and then vanished. Rey's father was happy. So happy to see his lover never thought to be seen again. 'In your face Darth Maul.' He thought in his mind. Obi just knew separation of a master/apprentice bond could not happen.

On the other hand, Rey was astonished on how he teleported them to safety. I mean, how could spirits possibly appear? /Obi-Wan? What were they doing there?/ Rey asked her father through the bond. /Rey, I have an Abra for a spirit. I saved an Abra on Bandomeer once and created a close bond. When it died, it became a part of me. And I just loved my master. I wanted his death to be a nightmare of mine, but it wasn't. Don't tell anyone, but I proposed to him once./ Obi replied through their handy bond. "Yay! We did not die! Oh wait, the others are dead. All except for us three and Master Yoda." Ani reported to his friends.

"Oh well, at least you are all safe and sound." Obi-Wan told his little group, relieved that they were okay. "Group hug!" Rey shouted, happy that the future was not ruined. 'The future' Rey thought, but she had time for that thought later. It was time to celebrate now. To live in the moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here and I would like to hear your comments on this please. I know this is a short chapter. Also, in the comments can you please tell me what this place is about, how it works, and what is a hit and a beta. Thanks for reading this!


End file.
